Destruction of Innocence
by supremelord170
Summary: I'M BACK. Tragedy strikes Link as two of the closest people in his life disappears. Now, with his companions his quest to rescue them takes him to a familiar location, and faces off agaist some very familiar foes. WW OoT crossover Pairings to be desided.
1. Prologue

This is the first fic that I have ever made. Sorry if you are disappointed in this.  
  
And now, Destruction of Innocence.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
5 years had passed since Link and Tetra had thwarted the would-be tyrannical rule of Ganondorf and set off on their quest to find a new Hyrule. Both were now 17, and on their way back to Outset Island for their yearly visit. Tetra and the other pirates were eagerly waiting to stock up on supplies and visit their friends, but not link. He was actually fretting this visit, for he had promised last year that his sister, Aryll, could join him and the pirates. He had talked to Tetra already, and she readily agreed, saying it was about time to she could have an intelligent conversation with someone on this ship. (At that, Link protested.)  
  
Link's worry was evident that afternoon as he was currently pacing back and forth in Tetra's cabin. As they drew closer to outset, it seemed that his pacing was becoming faster. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up, you know." Tetra joked as she lay on her bed, watching Link's pacing. "You've said that 9 times already" was the reply. "Face it, Aryll's going to be a pirate. Stop whining!" Tetra cried as she swung her body into a sitting position on her bed. "That's not what I'm worried about. It's her safety." Link stated, not even pausing in his pacing. Confusion was clearly written on the disguised princess' face. Link sighed, and finally stopped his pacing. "What if she decides to accompany us to a monster-riddled island, and she..." "EVERYONE, GET YOUR ASSES ON DECK NOW!!!" Zuko's voice rang out, interrupting Link's speech. Both pirates rushed to the deck, Tetra muttering, "I'm going to teach that idiot who's in charge here" along the way.  
  
Once on deck, Link prevented Tetra's lecture by asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "What's up, Zuko?" Zuko only said, "Look" as he pointed with his telescope. A feeling of dread washed over link as he pulled out Aryll's telescope and gazed out.  
  
Suddenly, he gasped and dropped the telescope. "What's wrong?" Tetra's question, however, went unanswered, so she picked the dropped telescope and glanced through. "Oh shit," she murmured as she viewed Outset Island, and it was smoldering.  
  
The end of the prologue of my first story. This is a milestone for me.  
  
Please review. I will accept flames. 


	2. Prologue Part B

Hey, I'm back. Not with a chapter, but a second prologue. I scrapped my original chapter 1, then college came around and I sorta froze this story. Had a bit of trouble with the first three semesters, but I worked that out. (Computer Programming, my ass) Anyways, I'm now on my correct path and though I'd work on this a bit. So, if I hurt anyone with my long absence, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I no own Wind Waker or Ocarina of Time. You no sue.

Prologue B

On the spire overlooking Outset, a cloaked figure observes as a large ship nears the island. "So, they finally arrive." The figure mumbles.

"I had hoped he would have been here when I made my move, but seeing him shatter will be just as satisfying." The figure pauses as two rowboats and an odd red boat are lowered urgently.

"I do hope he enjoys all the hard work I put into greeting him." The figure grins manically as the figure gazes at the massacre that lies below.

The figure is slightly startled as movement from on victim is seen. Three of the newcomers also notice, and rush to provide assistance. "The old man. The only to try to stop me. I guess he hadn't bleed out like I thought." The figure smirked as the green figure knelt to hear what was probably the old man's last words.

Turning to the blond woman lying unconscious on the ground, the figure slung her over its shoulder. Returning attention back to the bloodbath below, the figure mutters, "I have something precious to you. Now, let us see if you will follow me to the end of time."

And with an almost audible click, both hostage and murderer flickered out of sight. But not before two people noticed them; one dismissing them as shadows, the other to focus on them in his soon-to-begin quest for avengement.

Man of few words I am. I left a lit blip from an Anime into this chapter. The first person to name the Anime correctly will be mentioned in the next chapter. Please review.


End file.
